Rescue
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: Alec enlists Max's help in a scam, which turns bad. Logan's steal reeling from his break up from Max and will do anything to get her attention. But little did he know that all the attention he was getting is now in Alec's favor. M/A COMPLETE
1. Hardcore

Dead or Alive  
Hardcore  
  
Jam pony  
  
Another day another dollar, that's what Alec thought. Little did he know that he was about to get a phone call that would change his life.  
  
"Hello," He answered.  
  
"Alec my boy," The voice from the other end said.  
  
"What's up, Kingpin." Alec said.  
  
"I have a job for you." The kingpin said. "A big one."  
  
"Cool," Alec said. "How much does it pay?"  
  
"Big money," The kingpin said, "And it requires two people. So do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
Just then Max walked in and smiled at him. After their little heart to heart on the space needle it seemed as though they were cool.  
  
"Yeah, I have someone in mind." Alec said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Max strolled over to him and said, "How you doin?"  
  
"Fine," Alec said. "Max,"  
  
She looked at him weird, in a way she'd never looked at him before. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Alec asked.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"You see there is this guy that wants me to do this job for him and he says he pays big bucks." Alec began.  
  
"If he pays big bucks, why would you want me to horn in?" Max asked.  
  
"Because, he said it's a two man job." Alec said.  
  
"He?"  
  
"He's just some collector." Alec said, "So are you in or are you out?"  
  
"I'm in." Max said.  
  
"Cant wait to get back to your cat burgalring roots?" Alec asked.  
  
"Whatever," Max went up to Normal to get a package and headed out. As she got on her bike she ran into Logan at the entrance.  
  
"Hey Max," Logan said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked, she wasn't expecting to see or hear from him in awhile  
  
"I needed to see you." Logan said.  
  
"Did you not get the picture? We're over." Max said, "I don't want to see you anymore regarding us."  
  
"This is about Eye's only." Logan said.  
  
Max shut up, she wasn't embarrassed she just wanted to make her point across. "What's it about?"  
  
"Well, my informant notified me that the kingpin, have you heard of him before?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah, crime lord. Here on the streets controls all the money." Max said. "Big spender, I even fenced a few things for him back in my day."  
  
"Well he's bad news."  
  
"Duh," Max said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, my informant told me that he's sending someone in to get information about some superhuman type serum that could make the average superhuman." Logan said.  
  
"And he wants this for what exactly?" Max asked.  
  
"I guess so he could not only be a big crime lord but be unstoppable." Logan said.  
  
"Why does this sound like some storyline right out of a comic book?" Max asked. "So what do I do?"  
  
"I need you to go to the Kingpin's secret hide out tomorrow to see if he obtained the serum and if he has get it back for me." Logan said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said hopping on her bike, "I'll be by your house tomorrow morning for the address.  
  
Alec's  
  
Max entered his house dressed in her old black catsuit. "Alec, I'm here."  
  
He emerged from his bed room, in black pants in a black shirt. "Ready,"  
  
"Yup," Max said.  
  
Oscorp Science and Technology compound  
  
As Max and Alec leaped over the gate. They headed to the side of the building  
  
Alec looked up and said, "Ready to get to the climbing?"  
  
Max smiled and reached her hand to her backpack and pulled out a grappling hook. "Hold on."  
  
Alec grabbed her waist as she shot it into the air and they began to lift.  
  
"I'm Batman," Alec said.  
  
"Your about to become compost if you don't shut up." Max noted.  
  
They made it to the roof. Their was a skylight that Max quickly ran for.  
  
She gave Alec the eye. Secret meaning, Don't say a word. "Somethings going on down there." She whispered.  
  
Alec quickly looked around and examined the room. And sitting in a jar was what he needed to get. The serum.  
  
"What the hell are they talking bout?" Max asked.  
  
"I dont know." Alec lied.  
  
"Well what are we here to get?" Max asked.  
  
"Some medicine."   
  
"Oh," Max said as she slipped and began to fall through the skylight.   
  
"Max!" Alec yelled after her.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: If you've read any of my other story's which I wish you would kindly do so. They're all either Max/Logan or semi Max/Alec. So I wanted to do a big action story. But since I saw Hello, Goodbye I wanted to do a full Max/Alec story since they both can be in on the action and that's what this is going to be. So stick around, it should be fun. 


	2. Foolish

Foolish  
  
As Max fell, she let out a scream.  
  
"I got you." Alec said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
She sighed in relief. Thank Manticore for Alec. She thought to herself as he pulled her up.  
  
The room now flooded with guard's hell bent on killing them.  
  
As Max made it securely, back up next to Alec.  
  
"What do we do?" Max asked.  
  
"Take them down, Maxie." Alec said, "This is a lot of money on the line."  
  
"Fine," Max said, "I haven't had to joy of kicking ass in awhile."  
  
They leapt to the ground.  
  
"Stop!" The guards shouted.  
  
Max took of into the air unleashing a combo of kicks and punches to random guards.  
  
Alec headed over to the serum and pocketed it. As a guard ran to him, he ducked and landed an uppercut to his jaw. "Sorry,"  
  
Max grabbed a bar connected to the ceiling and kicked one oncoming attacker as another approached she dropped down on him. "Sorry, didn't mean to drop in on you." She kicked him in the face as he reached for his gun.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Good." Max said as they headed for the hallway.  
  
They ran pass doors checking to see if they were locked or unlocked.  
  
"Here," Alec said to an empty room with a big window.  
  
"Good," Max said as she opened the window as he locked the door. They climbed onto the ledge. "You see my bike?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec pointed to it. "Over there."  
  
"Good." She said examining her surroundings. A cable wire. "You got gloves?"  
  
"Of course." Alec said.  
  
"Grab hold of the wire and shimmy your ass down there." Max said as they leaped towards the wire and caught hold of it. Max pulled out a knife and sliced the wire and they swung towards the gate. "Let go!"  
  
They did and they were up and over the gate and headed for her bike. Guards began to flow out of the entrance in twos.  
  
They hopped on the bike and Max revved it up. They were out of the crossfire, which eluded behind them.  
  
Sector four checkpoint  
  
"You can let me off right here." Alec said.  
  
"Cool," Max said.  
  
"I'll bring your money tomorrow at work." Alec said.  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Alec held up his fist and Max bumped hers with his. "Later, Partner"  
  
Max smiled and rode up. "Jam pony messenger."  
  
Logan's  
  
The next day bright and early Logan was exercising.   
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Hey, yourself." Logan said. "How are you?"  
  
"Let's cut the chitchat and cut straight to it." Max said. "Do you have the address?"  
  
Logan pulled it out and handed it to her. "Here."  
  
"She took it and headed out.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Hey, partner." Alec said taking a seat next to Max on the bench.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"What you doing after work today?"   
  
"I have to do something for Logan." Max said, "Some big time crook type thing."  
  
"Oh," Alec said handing her an envelope filled with cash.  
  
"Thanks," Max said, "So what are you doing with your share?"  
  
"Getting a bike like yours." Alec said, "But cooler."  
  
"Oh," Max said.   
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm getting an import playstation 5 and selling it on the black market for more than its worth and then putting the rest in savings." Max said.  
  
"Cool," Alec said, "I would really enjoy it if you came with me out again."  
  
Max smiled, "It would be cool. But I only steal from bad guys and if I really need something. Not for sport or for the rush."  
  
"But come on."  
  
"No, Alec," Max said. "Did that guy really need that medicine?"  
  
"Who the kingpin it was just some drug." Alec said.  
  
Max hit him in the arm. "What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the mission Logan wants me to go on. To see if the kingpin really got that serum and thanks to us he does." Max said. "Do you even know what it was for?"  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
"So he can become superhuman." Max said. "Now we have to kick his ass before he uses it."  
  
Alec nodded, "But do you know how much power that guy holds o the street?"  
  
"A lot," Max said.  
  
"So if we do that that guys gonna put a hit out on us." Alec said.  
  
"But if we don't he's going to be to strong to stop." Max said.   
  
"Then lets stop him." Alec said.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note:Please review. I hope you guys are liking it. 


	3. Here is gone

Here is gone  
  
Kingpin's lair  
  
"That's my boy." The Kingpin said in refrence to Alec. "I don't know how that boy does it, but he does it."  
  
A few of his cohorts gathered around him.  
  
"You see today is the biggest day for us." He began. "After I become superhuman I will pull the biggest robbery ever. And here's the surprise: All of you are going to become superhuman too."  
  
The oohs and ahhs from the crowd was uncanny. "You see cause today I plan to leave my mark on Seattle. Hell, even the world. I've been running this for a long time and now I get the respect I deserve."  
  
He pulled out a few syringes. "Only a few of you are going to become superhuman. I know all it takes is a drop and your strong. So all of you get a drop and I get the most. Just so you don't go thinking that your more powerful then me."  
  
"Sir, we would never think that."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
A group of six injected themselves with the serum as did the Kingpin with the most. They screamed in pain and agony. Then the screaming stopped.  
  
As the Kingpin picked himself up off the floor he said, "Oh, that sucked."  
  
Logan's  
  
"Yeah," Logan said into the phone. "You can get me some."  
  
"Yes," Sebastian said.  
  
"How soon?" Logan asked.  
  
"As soon as today." Sebastian said.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Logan said.  
  
"Don't use to much of it." Sebastian said.  
  
"I know." Logan said ending the call. He picked up a picture of Max and smiled.  
  
Jam pony  
  
Max reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This his lair?"  
  
"That's the place." Alec said.  
  
"Let's head out." Max said.  
  
As they did, Normal stepped in front of Alec. "Where are you two going?"  
  
"Out on a run." Max said.  
  
"Where are the packages?" Normal asked.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other.  
  
"Alec, is she being a bad influence on you?"  
  
"Hey!" Max said, "He's a bad ass enough as it is."  
  
"Hey, Missy miss. Shut your mouth." Normal said. "No badmouthing the rock star."   
  
Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"Take these packages to their destination." Normal said, "And don't forget signatures."  
  
"Whatever." Max said as she peddled out of Jam pony with Alec quickly behind.  
  
"He's not that far from here." Alec said.  
  
"I know." Max said. "I know a short cut."  
  
Kingpin's Lair  
  
"Guns,"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Explosives,"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Escape vehicle,"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Well, well what are you guys planning?" Max asked opening the door.  
  
"Max," Kingpin said, "Oh how I've missed you."  
  
"Whatever." Max said. "I bet you say that to all the girls that fence stuff for you that wear catsuits."  
  
Kingpin then turned to some of his workers, "Lock her up."  
  
"Not so fast." Alec said stepping in behind her.  
  
"What?" Kingpin asked confused. "Alec, my boy. My hommie."  
  
"Hey," Alec said. "You shouldn't have used that serum."  
  
"Kill them," Kingpin said.  
  
At that point some of his own supersoldier's went in to attack.  
  
Max and Alec Leaped into the air kicking two in the chest. As they stumbled back. They were kicked into the wall.  
  
They were strong. Max took on three as did Alec.  
  
Max was punching and kicking about. As she suddenly lost the upperhand and was getting beat up.  
  
Alec wasn't farring any better. He was bruised.  
  
"Tie those freaks up!" Kingpin shouted. "We need to get there on time."  
  
Max, and Alec were out of it.  
  
A few minutes later Max came to. She saw one of his soldiers staring at her with a gun aimed to her head.  
  
"What you looking at you freak?" Max asked.  
  
"You're the freak." He said, "Boss said kill you if you or homeboy here make a move."  
  
"Like this." Alec said knocking him to the ground with his feet. "He thought I was out too."  
  
Max pulled a knife out of her pocket and cut the rope.  
  
"So now you carry a knife around everywhere?" Alec asked.  
  
"Isnt this the knife that just saved your ass?" Max asked slipping it back into her pocket.  
  
"Were are they going?" Alec asked the soldier.  
  
"Bank," He said.  
  
"Care to Elaborate?" Max asked.  
  
"The biggest one in the city." He said. "In the good part of town."  
  
"Bank of America." Max said.   
  
"That's the biggest."  
  
"We can make it." Max said heading out.  
  
"Wait!" The soldier said.  
  
Alec kicked him the face as he saw that he was reaching for a gun.  
  
Bank of America  
  
The van which had the Kingpin and several of his cohorts crashed through the front door. Screams erupted through the building. They stepped out.  
  
Guns were pointed to him.  
  
The kingpin walked towards the guards as they unleashed fire.  
  
"He's superhuman."  
  
"He's superman."  
  
The Kingpin slapped one in the face. And pulled one guard and tossed him into the crowd of guards. He pulled up his shirt. "Bullet proof vest."  
  
"Stop it!" Max said crashing through the rubble popping a wheely. His soldiers fired at her. She popped a forward wheely and smacked them in the face.  
  
She and Alec hopped off the bike and prepared for battle.  
  
"Get them" The Kingpin yelled as he headed for the vault.  
  
"Three agaisnt one, how fair." Max said.  
  
Alec kicked one in the chest sending him stumbling back. As one Approached him from behind he took him by surprise and lifted him off the ground. "Max! A little help!"  
  
Max had her hands full as it is. She kicked one in the face as another ran towards her she kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and punched him, then kneeing him in the crotch. "Alec, your on your own!"  
  
Kingpin placed three explosives on the vault and pressed down on the switch in his hand. It blew off the hinges and he beagn to put some of the cash in bags. "Need some back up over here."  
  
Four of his men rushed to his aid and began to bag money.  
  
People were laying on the ground and trying to gget away from the battle.  
  
Max and Alec had one badass a peice to deal with.  
  
"Alec, put out the cameras." Max said, "We dont need this footage ending up on the nightly news."  
  
Alec nodded and kicked one in the stomach while uppercutting him knocing him to the ground.  
  
"You can handle these two?" He asked.  
  
Max nodded and punched one in the face and knocked another to the ground with a kick.  
  
The Kingpin headed back to the van.  
  
They pulled off.  
  
"No!" Max yelled taking a last look at the Kingpin.  
  
Alec ran back to her side. "Damn, they got away."  
  
"And he gave me the finger." Max noted. "Got the footage?"  
  
He tapped his pocket, "Right here."  
  
They hopped on her bike and was on their way.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review. "Hope you guys are liking it, please read my other stories Halo and Full moon. 


	4. Save me

Save me  
  
Logan's  
  
He opened the package and his eyes widened. "Yes,"  
  
The serum. He headed to the bathroom and found a syringe. Asha had left one over since she's a diabetic.  
  
He lifted up his sleeve, "Hope this works."  
  
He injected it into him. All of it.  
  
He screamed in pain.   
  
He fell out of the wheelchair.   
  
His body was shaking.  
  
He was sweating hard.  
  
"Max," Was the only thing he could muster.  
  
He thought he was dieing.  
  
Then...it stopped.   
  
"Damn, that hurt." Logan said. He felt a surge of energy course through his legs. He tried to get up and fell to the ground, then he tried again. It worked.  
  
"I'm healed."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Logan said into the phone.  
  
"Logan, did you receive the serum?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Don't take it." Sebastian said. "It's to dangerous. People who take it go mad."  
  
"Oh," Logan said. "Well I wont take it."  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
Max and Alec busted through the door. "Logan!"  
  
In here," He said quickly sitting in the wheelchair.  
  
"He robbed the back." Alec said, "And he injected some of his crew with the serum."  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
Max flickered on the TV.  
  
"The Bank of America was attacked by the man only known to the underground as the Kingpin." The newscaster said. "He was attacked by two on comers. Wait, here is a witness. Can you tell us what you saw?"  
  
"Well, there was this hot ass female on a bike, no a motorcycle like Batman and she had this other guy on it and they popped through the broken glass. On the motorcycle no less and fought them. All of them had to have had superpowers." The punk said.  
  
"Well, there you have it. Seattle has two new superheroes on their side." Then another reporter ran to her. "This just in the Kingpin is said to have taken over Seattle's own Space needle."  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait," Logan said, "You two shouldn't go in your street clothes someone will reacongize you from earlier."  
  
"Stealth." Max said. "Do you have anything here?"  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
"Then, I'll have to make a run home first." Max said, "Alec, meet me back there in a half an hour."  
  
He nodded and headed out.  
  
Space needle  
  
"This is perfect." Kingpin said, "News crews are down there."  
  
He smiled. He went to the edge of the space needle and dropped some cash. "Yes, yes they love me."  
  
"Boss," One of his men said, "Maybe you should come back in."  
  
He noticed the helicopters surrounding him.  
  
"Yes, yes the publicity." Kingpin said.  
  
"I think he went nuts." One of his men said to another.  
  
"Yeah, big time."  
  
Logan's  
  
"He's freaking crazy," Logan said to himself. "They're going to need all the help they can get."  
  
He picked up a gun and headed out.  
  
Max's  
  
She was ready for battle. Black leather pants and a tight black tang-top. Hair straight.   
  
"Whoa," Alec said entering, "Don't you look hot."  
  
"Whatever." Max said.  
  
Alec was all in black and ready for battle.  
  
"Ready to head out?" Alec asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said.  
  
"We're going to kick ass on the space needle." Alec shouted, "How cool. Hope we don't fall off."  
  
"We wont." Max said tapping her back. She had a bungee hook connected to her back and the cord in her back pack.  
  
"It's supposed to rain tonight." Alec said.  
  
"Damn I hate the rain." Max said.  
  
Space needle  
  
Max and Alec headed up the stairs.  
  
"La, la, la, la, la." Kingpin shouted from the top of the space needle.  
  
Guns from the helicoptes shot down at him. He pulled out an explosive and tossed it towards it and it blew up right in front of him. Sailing down on innocent by standers.  
  
"You should stop that." Max said hooking up the bungee cord.  
  
Alec kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"You think that can hurt me!" The Kingpin asked lifting Alec off his feet and tossed him right off the Space needle.   
  
"No!" Max shouted then headed to the edge and jumped of and grabbed Alec. As they hung there suspended in the air. "Shimmy to the left.  
  
Max and Alec motioned left and as they picked up speed they crashed right into the side of the Space needle and bounced up to the edge and climbed up.  
  
"Miss us?" Max asked. As she jumped into the air and kicked him. He pushed her back and she slipped to her feet.  
  
"How'd you like to take a trip?" Alec asked as the Kingpin turned to face him, Alec kicked him in the face and he fell off the Space needle landing to his death.  
  
"That was a little to easy." Alec said.  
  
At that moment his men ran to the Space needle.  
  
"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut." Max said as she got in a fighting stance.  
  
Alec attacked. He unleashed a combo of punches and kicks.  
  
Max rushed one with a roundhouse kick and another with a punch to the face. One took her by surprise and lifted her off the ground.  
  
He suddenly fell to the ground as did she. He was shot in the back, by Logan.  
  
"Hey there." Logan said.  
  
Max stood there surprised. "Logan, what the hell?"  
  
She took on another attacker as did Logan.  
  
Logan handled himself well. He punched and kicked with all the power inside of him. He was strong. Stronger than Alec.  
  
Max and Alec handled the rest of them. And Logan finished off the last one.  
  
Max went up to Logan and said, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I took the serum." Logan said.  
  
"Logan!" Max yelled at him, "Is that why you wanted it?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "I wanted it to prove to you that I can be more of a man than Alec."  
  
"Is that what all this is about?" Max asked, "Alec, "This is a mocho pissing contest."  
  
"You and him are together aren't you?" Logan asked.  
  
"No!" Max said, "I just said that so you could get over me."  
  
"Max, I love you."  
  
"I cant do this Logan." Max said. "We've been through this. It's over."  
  
He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Your lucky you have on gloves." Max said "Or else you'd be dead."  
  
"Max, please give me a chance." Logan said.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan." Max said, "This will never work. You and I both know that."  
  
"But Max." Logan said.  
  
"No, Logan." Max said, "It's over. Deal with it."  
  
"No," Logan said, then turning towards Alec. "it's him, isn't it."  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
Logan had lunged toward Alec and punched him. "You bastard."  
  
"Logan, are you crazy?" Alec asked.  
  
"yes," Logan answered, "Very."  
  
He punched Alec again and Alec backed up.  
  
Max couldn't do anything cause if she accidently touched Logan he'd die.  
  
Alec ducked out of the way of Logan's next punch. He kicked Logan in the stomach.  
  
Logan stumbled back.  
  
"Bastard." Logan mustered to say. He charged at Alec again.  
  
"Logan, I'm not going to fight you."  
  
He hit Alec again and again til he fell on the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Max." Alec said punching him in the face. He kicked and punched at Logan. Logan was to strong and knocked Alec to the ground.  
  
He kicked Alec powerfully in the stomach. Alec coughed up blood.   
  
"Look Max." Logan said, "Look how pathetic he looks."  
  
"Logan, no." Max said.  
  
Logan spit on Alec. "You want my girl?"  
  
He lifted Alec off the ground by his neck and held him over the edge.  
  
I have to do something, Max thought.  
  
"Do something Max." Alec said.  
  
"Logan, stop it." Max said. "Your out of your mind. We need to get you help."  
  
He turned to her and laughed.  
  
"He's gone crazy like the Kingpin." Alec said, "Theres no hope."  
  
Max cried as she knew what she had to do. She pulled Logan back and he dropped Alec. He screamed as he fell to his death.  
  
It began to rain. Hard.  
  
Max kicked him in the chest. "Logan, this is over."  
  
He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "If I cant have you no one can."  
  
He grabbed Max and kissed her. She pulled away gazing at him in horror as he fell to the ground dieing. "Logan,"  
  
"Max," He coughed, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Max mustered.  
  
Then she saw and hand at the edge of the Space needle  
  
She rushed to it and pulled Alec up.  
  
"He's gone." Max said.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry." Alec said.  
  
She looked at him. "Don't be."  
  
They were soaking wet. She pulled him close and kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before. They stayed there for awhile, kissing in the rain. She pulled away.  
  
"I'm leaving." Max said, "With the money from the job, I'm leaving Seattle."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
THE END 


End file.
